


【虫铁】O.D on you

by IceMoonCake



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Spider Man：Homecoming
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake





	【虫铁】O.D on you

【虫铁】O.D. on You  
有能力AU│私设注意  
委屈巴巴求复合虫X敏感多虑忍痛放手铁  
草莓蛋糕+酸梅汁8k字一发完，OOC预警。

 

Tony Stark觉得他的小男朋友最近很不对劲。  
早上醒来，床的另一边空荡荡的；微波炉里永远有准备好的早餐——Peter自从跟他交往以来，每天都根据营养价值表给他做好吃的料理；桌子上有压在台灯下的字条，要么是叮嘱他以牛奶代替咖啡，要么是许诺周末会给他做好吃的甜甜圈，最后永远是一句“I LOVE U”。  
看起来Peter将他照顾得很好，但Tony想要的不是这些。  
他想要早安吻，想要醒来时就能看到旁边有Peter仍带一点青涩的俊秀的脸，想要凑过去压在对方的枕头上触碰他的鼻尖，想要跟Peter一起迷糊地洗漱，互相取笑镜子里头发乱糟糟的彼此，然后两个人一起吃早餐。

“Friday，睡衣宝宝现在在做什么？”  
“I don’t know, Sir. ”  
在Tony问她明天想被捐到哪间学校去之前，我们的好姑娘Friday及时调取出了一段录像。

“Mr.Stark, 你你你真的愿意跟我交往吗？”Peter激动得话都说不清楚了，“我是不是在做梦？那我这辈子都不要醒来……不不不，这是真的！我我我——”  
啾。  
Tony在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。  
红着脸的Peter还不忘跟他约定，拒绝Tony用任何方式窥探他未提起的生活。他是这么说的：“我什么都会告诉您，我的一切都属于您。您想知道的一切，都由我来亲自告诉您，可以吗？”  
Tony没有办法拒绝那双棕色的puppy eyes里所装载的期待。所以他答应了，不仅答应了Peter的追求，还答应了不主动调查Peter的事情，收起自己的独占欲跟高调，以Peter习惯的方式享受这段感情。  
“作为交换，你必须叫我Tony，不准再称呼为‘您’或者‘Mr.Stark ’。”  
“好的Mr.……Tony！”Peter习惯性地应他，说了一半突然捂住嘴，然后露出了一张明亮的笑脸，对Tony说：  
“我喜欢你。”  
Peter的声音总是很轻快的，每份亲口说出的告白却都带着几乎都要溢出来的喜欢，一字一句地砸在他心上。

Tony知道Peter有在街角的报社做兼职。Peter没事还喜欢用报社配备的公用相机给Tony拍几张照片练手，Tony是世界闻名的钢铁侠，拥有Stark Inindustries，还是初代复仇者之一，他当然很习惯在聚光灯下的生活。而男孩来回走了几步，对着取像框苦恼地说：“Tony，我不知道怎样拍照片了。”  
“为什么？”  
“无论怎么拍，你都很好看。这对提高我的摄影技术并没有特别大的帮助。”

最近Peter好像越来越忙了，Tony整天都看不到他。他不仅不怎么来复仇者大厦，而且晚上也特别晚才回来，有次Tony执意等他一起入睡，Peter居然在凌晨两点才回来。Tony很生气又自责，因为Peter始终不肯告诉他晚归的原因，他也答应过Peter要等他亲口告诉自己。望着那张疲惫的俊脸，Tony只能心平气和地叫他赶紧去休息。  
见鬼，这孩子是那么地看重他的健康，但是对自己却不够上心。虽然他同时扮演着很多的角色，比如MIT的应届毕业生、May Parker的乖侄子、复仇者、蜘蛛侠；但他还有一个很重要的身份——Tony Stark的男朋友。

 

既然Peter不来找他，那就他去找Peter。反正Peter是他名正言顺的男朋友，也是第一个男朋友，搞不好还是正式结婚的对象，去等Peter下班后一起吃晚餐也挺美妙的。  
他今天是一身休闲的打扮，戴着茶色墨镜，手里握有一杯热咖啡。他在思考等下到底应该以什么方式出现在Peter面前，要不要说出那句“我很想你”？  
大楼里的白领们陆陆续续地走出来。他看到他的男孩，正想突然出现给Peter一个惊喜，一个漂亮高挑的女孩子从Peter身后跳上他的背，揽住他的脖子。Peter笑着跟她说了几句话，将她从悲伤轻轻地拉下来，两人边聊天边往另一边的商业街走去。  
Tony就站在街的对面，默默地看着。流水一般的车辆从他面前驶过，人群喧闹吵杂，甚至还有几个漂亮的女士想要过来跟他打招呼。但他什么都没察觉到一般，转过身，向着与Peter相反的方向慢慢离开。  
他知道那个女孩是谁。他知道那是Peter的同学Liz，他知道她跟Peter认识了很久，关系很好，他还知道Liz在毕业舞会上是Peter的舞伴。  
但他不知道Peter在不跟他见面的时候竟然是跟Liz在一起的。

“Hello? It’s Ned. Mr.Stark?!”

 

Peter开门时，看到客厅里空无一人，也没开灯，他小心地长呼了一口气。Tony终于不熬夜等他了，早点休息对Tony的身体有好处。他蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，却听见Tony在旁边翻了个身，面向他打了个哈欠，眼睛慢慢睁开。  
“Tony，我吵醒你了？”他轻声问。  
“没有。”其实Tony根本就没睡着过，男朋友在外面逗留到深夜才回来，他在家里的床上怎么可能睡得着？  
两人沉默了一阵。  
Peter有一段时间没跟Tony在双方都醒着的情况下见面了，他很想他。此时朝思暮想的人就躺在他身边，他也很难睡着。  
“我觉得……”Tony说，“你最近好像挺忙的，每天都来陪我会不会很累？”  
“一点都不，可以陪在你身边，我觉得很幸福。”  
还在骗人。  
“我是说真的。”Tony坐起来打开灯，被子从他身上滑下来，健壮的上半身赤裸着，散发着明晃晃的火辣诱惑，“你每天来回奔波，我很担心你的身体。从明天开始你先回皇后区住，等你解决完所有事情再来找我，怎么样？”  
我在给他机会，Tony想，如果Peter曾经说过的那一句句喜欢都是真的，那么他是会回来的。  
虽然他已经很久都没有亲口说过了。

“我喜欢你，Tony，我喜欢你……”  
Peter是从什么时候变成喜欢说谎的坏孩子的？Tony被他压在身下的时候居然忍不住走神了，他对Liz露出的笑容是那么亮眼，仿佛可以照亮整个城镇一般亮眼。  
And I keep falling back to the place where we started.   
Don’t care if I overtrust, overthink, overdrink,  
I wanna O.D on you again.  
卧室里的温度好像越来越高了，柔软的大床随着他们的动作也摇动起来，嘎嘎作响。两人的肌肤上都有一层薄薄的汗，情动的时候Peter一句句地喊着他的名字，说着喜欢跟想念，而Tony却又走神了，他想的是：  
唉，以后是不是睡不到了。

 

Peter Parker觉得自己的男朋友最近有点不对劲。  
他先是失去了跟Tony同居的机会，周末终于能回到马布里的别墅跟心爱的人见面时，却发现自己连门都进不去，好姑娘Friday用甜美的声音跟他说，抱歉Mr.Parker你没有进入这里的权限。他到了复仇者大厦，Pepper却告诉他，Tony出差了，三天前已经去了德国。  
Peter捧着自己亲手做的甜甜圈愣在Tony的办公室门口，这还是Pepper见他身为boss的前男友才特许他进来的。  
Tony三天前就已经出国，他却收不到一点消息？  
三天前Tony上飞机的时候自己在干什么？  
他的脑子里嗡嗡乱响。Karen给了他一个建议，所以他打电话给Dr.Banner，然后在纽约最具人气的露天咖啡厅里找到了Natasha。  
“Natasha姐姐，Mr.Stark不理我了，你知道他最近怎么了吗？”Peter无精打采地趴在桌子上。  
美艳的红发女特工吹了吹自己刚做的指甲，“你很关心嘛？”  
“Ton……Mr.Stark他……”叫了半年成功改口却又要暂时改回来的Peter考虑了足足五分钟，决定还是告诉Natasha他跟Tony交往的事实，“Tony是我男朋友。”  
“哦？是吗？可是他最近看起来好像是单身诶。”Natasha翻了个大大的白眼，这件事她早就知道了，Tony前几天都泡在她常去的那间酒吧，烈酒喝了一杯又一杯，跟她说着自己在认真付出的感情上是如何受挫，烦了她好几天，好不容易三天前终于被Pepper抓回去工作，她这才有了跟Wanda快乐逛街的机会。  
而Peter的联系方式，不用说，早就被她拉黑了。

Peter有些不解地问：“他到底怎么了？”  
“你不是有新女朋友了吗？我长这么大第一次看到铁罐被甩哎，你是第一个拒绝他的男人，足够成为你炫耀的资本。”  
“……我？我？我哪有什么女朋友？”Peter着急地说，“我喜欢的从来就只有Tony一个。”  
“那个Liz？”Natasha拿起新买的包包来回翻看，“铁罐两个星期前去报社想跟你一起吃晚餐，结果就亲眼见到你跟一个女孩去逛街。他就在对面，隔着车流人海，你看都没看他一眼。”她强调了“亲眼”两个字，然后瞥了Peter一眼，“铁罐对你是认真的，你为什么要这样做？”  
“我没有！”Peter觉得自己说都没法说清楚了，“Liz是我的好朋友，Tony知道的。”  
“不管你跟她的关系到底有多好，但你为了她冷落Tony就是事实。”  
“我……”  
Natasha相信自己识人的眼光。她知道Peter从十多年前在STARK EXPO上对Tony的惊鸿一瞥；也知道Peter已经追逐了他十几年没放下过步调；还知道他在正式跟Mr.Stark表白前就已经跟May说过他余生的伴侣有且只有Tony Stark一个，如果Mr.Stark拒绝他，他愿意再花十年、二十年去追逐，直到先生明白他的心意为止。Peter望向Tony的眼神她见过的无数次，早在他表白之前，那里面就充满了对神明的仰望，对回应的渴望，对幸福的希望。  
所以当Tony来找她诉苦的时候，她连一个字母都不信。但Tony说得信誓旦旦，她第一次见Tony为失败的感情难过成这个样子，身为复联中最重要的成员之一，再加上Peter整天在他身边轰都轰不走的，他已经很久没有酗酒过了。  
Tony喝趴下之前对她说：  
“这是我经历过最没有安全感的爱情，你知道吗？我明白我跟Peter之间有很大的差距，所以我愿意去迁就他，按照他的步调来恋爱。我答应跟他交往之前，还去找过May Parker，在她同意之后，我又等到Peter22岁，问他是不是考虑清楚了？确认他还喜欢我之后，才正式开始了这段感情。我见过很多很多的人，看过山河湖海，我认为Peter对我是不一样的，甚至觉得他是很棒的结婚对象——然后他转了个身离开了。”  
“他的心意太明显了，在他表白之前我就知道，所以我努力地去放心跟他交往，努力地去发展一段稳定的感情。虽然我们已经交往了半年，但他还那么年轻，如果他有了更好的选择，我是不会阻碍他的。毕竟我比他成熟，随时放手是我的义务，对不对？”  
“没想到那个选择来得这么快……”  
他倒在吧台上。

Tony酒醒了之后面色铁青地问Friday他都对Natasha说了什么，然后脸色更加难看；接着助手组就来了，Happy被满身怒气的Pepper指挥着，将他从酒吧拎了出去塞进豪车里。  
“铁罐临走之前特地叮嘱我别跟任何人说这件事，但是我想还是告诉你比较好。”Natasha放下包包，饮了一口咖啡，望着Peter的眼睛，“你现在可以解释了。”  
Peter迟疑着，说：“我在打工。”

Natasha是真的有点震惊了，全世界都知道Tony Stark有钱，而且不是一般的有钱，他的男朋友居然要去打工？甚至为了打工冷落Tony Stark，直到自己被分手？  
Hello？你们这对笨蛋情侣？有事吗？  
“我准备向Tony求婚。”

隔壁桌传来咖啡喷了的声音，金发的神袛从报纸后面露出脸来，旁边坐的是正擦着嘴的诡计之神。Wanda跟手上抱着大包小包的幻视愣在露天厅的入口处，Dr.Strange跟在他俩身后，几个人异口同声地喊：“你要向Tony求婚？”  
连Natasha都觉得大事不妙了。

 

视频里的Ned还是一如既往地吃着零食：“Hey！Bro！你跟Liz最近怎么样？”  
Peter觉得，既然都要求婚了，那就没必要再隐瞒了——实际上是各位复仇者义愤填膺，拍着胸口说无论如何都要让Tony Stark答应Peter的求婚，而且隐瞒的后果他也已经看到了，全世界都以为Tony是单身，Tony还因此跟他分手了！  
真是一念天堂一念地狱。  
“什么我跟Liz怎么样……我要告诉你一件事。一件非常、非常重要的事。”  
“嗯，怎么了。”  
“你还记得我很喜欢钢铁侠，Mr.Stark吧。”  
“对啊，两周前他还给我打电话问你的去向呢——”Ned毫不在意地说，“他说你最近都没出现在复仇者大厦，战衣上有除了战斗以外所有的频繁使用数据，担心你是不是在皇后区走丢了。我告诉他你最近都跟Liz在一起，应该会很安全的，他还叮嘱我不要告诉你他曾经给我打过电话，说是机密。”他嚼了口饼干，问：“他很关心你诶，到底发生了什么事？”  
Peter发誓再也不瞒着任何事情了。  
“听着，Ned，一定要听好。我跟Liz没有一点关系，我早就不是单身了，”Peter捂住眼睛，恨不得顺着网线到德国去找正在度假的Ned，“Tony Stark是我男朋友，我们已经交往半年了。”  
Ned还没来得及惊讶，Peter又说了一句让他以为自己活在梦里的话：  
“而且，我准备要向他求婚。”

“……”  
Ned半天都没说话，手里的薯片掉在了地上。Peter知道自己必须给Ned一些时间消化这个消息，可是他不能再聊了，虽然视讯聊天收费不贵，但他还有一份兼职，他马上就要去送外卖了。Peter看了看表，正想挂掉视频，Ned慌乱地说：“你等等，千万等等！”  
他连滚带爬地出了房门，过了一分钟又连滚带爬地回到了电脑前，Peter觉得这好像是Ned速度最快的一次，至少根本没有鸽他。  
“你你你必须看看这个，”他举起了手上的杂志，上面写的全是德语，Peter刚想说他看不懂德语杂志，Ned把正面翻过来——  
封面是他最熟悉不过的那张俊脸，Tony揽着一个金发女子的腰，背景是酒宴现场，两个人面对镜头笑得很好看。  
“我看看，这个软件翻译得特别快，”Ned打开手机摄像头扫描了封面，翻译的女声从扩音器中传了出来：“知名亿万富翁Tony Stark与旧情人重逢火花不断，将在德国举办婚礼……”  
他愣住了。

 

Peter辞掉了所有兼职，用最快的速度带走那对他从十五岁开始就决定要订来向Tony求婚的戒指，搭上了SI的私人飞机飞往德国——Pepper在知道真相之后毫不迟疑地支援了他。  
他身边坐着正在四处张望私人飞机内部装潢的Liz。  
“加油啊Peter，我一定会为你拍下最棒的照片的！”  
在他向报社总编说明了自己要辞职之后，总编先是婉言拒绝了他，希望他能够再考虑考虑，然后翻出日程表，对Peter说：“我这刚好有个去德国采访的机会，要不你顺便把这个任务完成了？”  
我有急事，我是去求婚的，我男朋友马上要跟别的女人在一起了啊总编！  
Liz从他身后露出脸蛋：“总编，你看我去可以吗？”

“拜托，Liz，你千万不要乱来。”Peter扶着额头，如果没法跟Tony解释清楚，他这辈子的幸福就会完蛋了。  
“没事的，Peter，我们认识这么久了，你知道我有分寸。”Liz看着他，认真地说，“Mr.Stark产生误会这件事，我有一半的责任。所以，我必须陪你一起来，要是你看到他之后变得思绪混乱，说话也磕磕碰碰，”她眨了眨眼，“I am the backup. ”  
Peter深吸了一口气，这个善良的姑娘总是给他很多的帮助。  
“谢谢你，Liz。”  
“不用谢，”Liz露出了Peter最熟悉的笑容，“等你成功之后，一定要开三天三夜的座谈会并提供茶水零食，详细描述你跟Tony Stark相爱的过程。”  
“……”   
Liz在他不知所措的目光里摊了摊手，“谁能不在意Tony Stark呢？”  
“……”

 

Tony这几天眼皮一直在跳，他能预感到有什么事情快要发生了，但是好是坏他暂时还不能判断。他拉开酒店的窗帘，看着湛蓝的天空，心里却想着他的男孩。  
那些杂志不过是捕风捉影，先不说他有没有心情去找老情人叙旧，那位女士其实已经秘密结婚生子了，只是碍于模特的身份没有公开。近来有媒体偷拍到她跟儿子在一起的照片，她知道Tony到德国散心之后就找上门来，希望Tony可以帮她放一放烟雾弹——掩盖真相的最好方式，就是传出更能吸引注意力的新闻。  
Tony倒不在意他的名声，反正全世界都觉得他是个花花公子嘛。  
而且还单身。   
他总忍不住在想，他的男孩现在过得好不好？他想念Peter的笑，想念Peter的吻，想念Peter做的早餐，还想念Peter的每一句喜欢。  
那些砸在他心上的喜欢。  
让Iron Man都无法招架的喜欢。

 

Friday突然发出警告：“Sir，检测到xx公园有不明器械正在破坏全市电缆，疑似要将电力转嫁为用途不明的能源。”  
Tony的眼皮还在跳，他稳定了一下情绪，金红色战甲包裹住他的身体：“地址。”  
xx公园离他所在的地方很近。他到达了Friday所判断的位置，但是这里宁静祥和，没有一点被入侵的迹象，时值春季，天气变得有些暖和了。他身边飞过一群洁白美丽的鸽子。  
“Boss，您需要前往西边的草地。由于树木可能会影响飞行，建议您卸下战甲，徒步前进。”  
Tony没多想，他一向很信任他的AI管家。在一个有女神雕像的水池前他从战甲里踏出来，习惯性地拍拍身上的西服，往Friday引导的方向走去。  
绕过一栋木屋之后他看到草地上放满了鲜花跟气球，长桌上摆着各式甜品，好像是有人要在这里求婚似的。他挑了一块点心放进嘴里。  
嗯，还可以，但是总觉得跟Peter做的味道差不多。  
他拿起了一个甜甜圈，天哪，这不是他最喜欢的那款甜甜圈吗？在德国居然也有分店？  
“Friday，这是你的失职。”嘴里充盈着熟悉的糖霜的味道，Tony的心情时隔多日终于变得轻松畅快起来，“居然没告诉Daddy这里有卖好吃的甜甜圈。”  
“那不是Friday的错，是我的错，Mr.Stark。”  
他梦中的男孩穿着一身白色西服，脸上带着他最心爱的温暖笑容，从树干后面走出来，手上还捧着一碟糕点，“这里的一切都是为你准备的，你喜欢吗？”

“Peter？你为什么会……”  
Peter走到长桌旁放下碟子，转过身来面对Tony，说：“我犯了错，害你难过了，我是来挽回我们的感情的。”  
“前段时间我一直都在打工，除了报社的工作以外，我还接了很多的兼职，包括送外卖、送快递、送报纸……一切都是为了我十五岁那年就开始做的一个梦，那个梦与你有关。”  
Tony总算知道战衣上那些奇怪的数据是怎么来的了。  
“Liz是我的好朋友，你知道的；她帮我介绍了一份高薪的工作，条件是必须很早就去值班，然后工作到深夜。我原本也权衡了很久，因为每天晚上睡在你身边，每天早上跟你一起醒来是我很喜欢的事情，但是为了完成最重要的事，我放弃了它。”  
“上周我终于结束掉一切事情，我疯狂地思念你，但是我到处都找不到你。Natasha姐姐告诉我，你很难过，还跟我分手了——”Peter觉得自己说话越来越困难，他居然做出了这么糟糕的事情，让他最喜欢的人感到伤心了。分手这两个字他连说都不愿说出口，Tony的心里是怎样想的呢？那个久违的很棒的夜晚过后Tony就悄悄离开了他，跟他分手了。  
虽然Tony以为是他先离开的。  
“Natasha都说了什么？”Tony突然觉得有点危险，“她又胡说了什么？”  
……他好像不小心说漏嘴了。“总之，那半个月我都在独自工作，Liz只是刚巧也想要一台新的钢琴，才跟我在同一间餐厅打工，我们的岗位跟工作时间都不一样，平时不会见面。你来找我的那天，我将她送到商店街之后就走了，因为最近的抢劫犯越来越多了。”Peter简直不想提起这个令人扼腕的误会，“我的眼里应该只有你的，但那天我却不知道你在街道对面。”  
“我错了，Mr.Stark，跟我复合好不好？”  
“你可不可以再喜欢我一次？”  
Tony从来没有想过真相跟他所看到的现实是不一样的，他的声音微微颤抖：“我……我一直都还喜欢你，Peter。”

“谢谢你，Tony。”  
谢谢你喜欢我，谢谢你原谅我。Peter直视着那双令他魂牵梦萦的焦糖色眼睛，“我可以向你揭晓我隐藏的秘密吗？”  
Tony看着他后退一步，从口袋里掏出一个绒盒然后单膝跪下，那枚钻戒映进他眼瞳，“你愿意跟我结婚吗？”  
他伸出右手，Peter为他戴上戒指，尺寸分毫不差。  
“我愿意跟你结婚，跟你永远在一起，Peter。”  
I wanna O.D. on You forever.

 

Natasha在望远镜前抬起头来：“铁罐要是知道我们在这偷看Peter向他求婚还给远在纽约的Pepper开直播会不会把我们灭口啊。”  
Loki吃完了一份小布丁：“没事，你老公Bruce打得过他。”  
Thor立刻殷勤地给他递上另一份，“弟弟，我也可以！”  
Loki白了他一眼，“你还是向Peter学一学厨艺吧。”  
幻视偷偷看了身边的Wanda一眼：学到了。

“十五岁那年在皇后区的公寓里见到你之后，我就决定必须要向你求婚。我亲自设计了这款钻戒，在纽约最棒的珠宝店里挑选了原石，再请他们帮我特别订造。Tony，我发誓以后不会再向你隐瞒任何事，你想知道什么都可以从我口中得到答案。如果你觉得有需要，也可以让Karen实时监控我。”  
“不，我尊重你的隐私。而且你应该不会向我求婚两次，对吧。”Tony笑着，晃了晃手上明亮的钻戒，“请Peter Parker保证，套牢了以后就再也不分开了。”  
Natasha说得对，恋爱不需要一味地承担责任，他愿意去迁就Peter，当然也应该跟Peter沟通，告诉他自己想要什么。  
“我保证。”Peter迅速地补充了一句，“纽约永远的好邻居Peter Parker保证。”  
“你居然偷偷用我送你的战衣去送外卖，huh？”Tony连咬牙切齿都变得温柔，毕竟他现在太幸福了，“Nice work, kid. ”  
“……Tony，我错了！”

“看来不需要我出场了，是吗？”Peter牵着Tony的手走出公园深处，Liz在雕像水池面前晃了晃相机，“让我来为这对英俊般配的新人拍张照，好吗？”  
Tony露出他帅气的笑容：“你拍照的技术怎么样？”  
“Mr.Stark，你跟Peter怎么拍都会好看，而且我前几天完成了报社总编安排的采访任务，他满意到让我在线上完成了入职手续，”Liz趁他们不备抓拍了一张，“现在我已经是报社正式聘用的摄影师了。”  
照片上Peter牵起他的手，向镜头展示彼此手上的那对耀眼的钻戒。  
这个幸福的瞬间被永恒定格。 

 

当天晚上，他跟Peter刚吃完晚餐，就看到复仇者们都等在餐厅外面。Loki不断地拍掉Thor往他腰上揽的手；Wanda跟幻视在分享一杯超大的冰淇淋；Clint看起来好像是在跟女儿聊天，一看到他，就挂断了电话；Steve跟Bucky站在人群的最后面，对他微笑。  
Peter接过Natasha的手机，上面还接通着视讯通信，Tony对着屏幕打了个招呼：“Hi, Pepper. ”  
“Tony，听说Peter向你求婚已经成功了，恭喜你们！”  
Tony迅速做出反应：“Peter，我的钻戒在纽约，回去我会向你求一次婚的。”  
Peter望着那双他所钟情的漂亮眼睛，“好的，Tony。”

 

Tony：我的直觉好准。  
Peter：幸好我从十五岁就开始攒钱，能赶上在22岁跟他结婚，真是太棒了。  
Bruce：Nat，你们去德国居然不叫上我？  
Natasha：我主要是跟Wanda去德国买参加婚礼的礼服，平时喊你陪我在纽约逛逛都不肯来，复联里，孤立你，去德国，不带你。 

 

*O.D：overdose（上瘾）

 

END.

 

又怒肝了一篇……  
前天晚上一边做题一边听歌，将这首《O.D. on You》re了好几个小时，突然就想到了因误会而分开的虫跟铁。他俩都是温暖、温柔又相似的人，天生一对。铁的温柔是已识乾坤大、犹怜草木青的隐忍，虫的温柔是冰雪融化后的春日和煦。  
我脑子里全是他俩的分手炮！！此文不写更待何时！！  
吃醋铁跟委屈虫！我好了！X  
本来这篇想虐一下的，但是总忍不住沙雕。我真的好沙雕的一女的。  
要是干扰了阅读体验，或者不喜欢我的文，也不准骂我。  
不准哦！

写这篇也是为了记录我对感情的看法。前两天一边改论文一边给朋友解答情感问题（拜托我是个单身狗诶= =）沟通真的很重要，对于相爱的情侣来说沟通真的很重要，因为缺少沟通产生摩擦而分开非常可惜。  
愿大家都能拥有美好的爱情。  
而我  
变成富婆。

（我真的好爱在结尾分享一些奇奇怪怪的东西）


End file.
